Antes
by Hirui no Shadow
Summary: Continuacion de "Como Te Extraño"... Hiei esta a punto de comprometerse con Mukuro y adivinen ke zorro tiene ke ser el padrino del compromiso... Kurama llegara a decirle la verdad a Hiei? Hiei lo aceptara o su orgullo le ganara? (Yaoi: KxH) Reviews please


Konichiwa de nuevo!!

La verdad tuve la intención de continuarlo por todos los reviews que me mandaron pero por uno que recibí me desanimé totalmente pero gracias a una amiga que me devolvió las ganas de continuarlo aka esta la continuación de "Como Te Extraño"…

Aviso: La canción "Antes" le pertenece a Obie Bermudez y Yu Yu Hakusho a Yoshihiro Togashi así que no reclamen yo soy solo una fanática más TT

Aviso 2: Si no actualizo pronto es xke he tenido ciertos problemas con el internet y un virus asi ke no me reclamen a mi sino al virus uu

-------------------

"_**Antes"**_

"Kurama?" pregunta una voz femenina

"Eh… si?" responde el pelirrojo

"Lo sabía…"

"Sabías qué?"

"Yo te dije que mejor lo dejábamos como estaba antes…"

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros… bien sabes que fue solo agradecimiento" dijo ella señalando al chico que parecía tener la mirada ida en el horizonte

"… hablaste con él no?"

"Aun no lo hago"

_**Jamás imagine que llegaría este día**_

"Hazlo… se como te sientes… será lo mejor…"

"…"

"Por tu bien y por el bien de él… lo he notado muy extraño últimamente"

"…si tan solo no me hubiera metido en ese asunto nada de esto hubiese pasado…"

"Pero lo hiciste por su bien"

"Pero no era mi asunto"

_**Donde apostaría yo toda mi vida**_

"En parte si y él debió agradecerte que te preocuparas por su bien"

"Aun así ya es muy tarde para eso"

"Y qué piensas hacer?"

"Asumir las consecuencias de mis actos…"

Kurama se va al balcón… estaba en la cómoda habitación de un hotel del Ningenkai… era de noche… una noche muy hermosa, llena de estrellas y una luna llena que alumbraba todo los alrededores… todo se podría considerar perfecto pero para él todo era un trágico tormento

'Hubiese querido que esto no terminara así' pensó Kurama

_**Por amarte y por hablarte otra vez**_

La chica que era Botan se acuesta pero Kurama seguía en el balcón con su mente y sobretodo corazón llenos de remordimiento… de pronto se ve correr una lagrimita por su rostro la cual él se limpia de inmediato…

**Kurama's POV:**

Pasaron 3 meses de esa noche… nos dabas misiones pero ahora iba más con Yusuke, ahora Kuwabara iba con Hiei… habían varias peleas por ese dúo pero hubiese sido peor de otra forma

_**Pero que diablos ya perdí todo mi tiempo**_

Pero llegó el día cuando nos dieron una misión de las de antes, un demonio de clase B, tampoco era mucho pero fuimos todos…

"Yusuke por dónde?" le pregunté al detective

"Kurama a ti te dijeron…" me respondió en tono sarcástico

"Pues si pero…"

"…pero?"

"Es que no prestaba atención a lo que dijo Koenma"

"Tú?"

"Algo de malo?" le pregunté algo molesto

"No… nada" se notaba que se asustó un poco tan solo con mi mirada aunque esa no fue mi intención

"Yusuke apurémonos" dijo una voz fría la cual identifiqué al momento… en todo el camino no había hablado nada

"Por qué tanta prisa Hiei?"

"Hn!!"

"Kurama por qué Hiei últimamente está más irritable me preguntó Yusuke

"No se" me limité a decirle eso

"Tú también andas muy distraído"

"Ah si?" yo sabía que era cierto lo que me dijo Yusuke pero si seguía con el tema terminaría diciéndole todo… yo lo extrañaba y mucho… Hiei siempre fue muy importante para mi pero nunca tuve el valor de decírselo… menos cuando Mukuro le hizo una jugarreta… aun así no me creyó pero me queda la satisfacción de que hice lo correcto pero… me costó mucho una simple verdad…

_**Y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo**_

"Kurama!!!"

"…"

"Pero que te pasa Kurama?!!"

"No es nada…" mentí… todo esto me afecta… mejor me concentro y olvido todo… tengo que pensar que ahora hay alguien a mi lado pero ella tenía razón… una relación no florece por simple agradecimiento… tampoco se marchita por una verdad ni por un comentario

"Rei – gun!!!"

"Kurama presta atención"

"Sí"

"Kitsune tonto" murmuró Hiei y yo lo pude escuchar claramente… tiene razón… soy un tonto pero no puedo hacer nada

"Kurama podrías prestar atención?!"

"Lo siento Yusuke"

"Solo haz lo que te dije"

En ese momento aparecieron miles de demonios… como yo quería terminar con esto lo más pronto posible me transformé y usé la planta que devora apariciones… problema resuelto

"Y hasta que volviste a la normalidad"

"Eh?"

"Que por fin los mataste"

"Hemos estado en peores"

"Si"

Volví a mi forma humana…

"Ahora solo falta el demonio que hizo todo esto"

"Vamos" dijo Kuwabara

"Hn"

Lo sabía… Hiei estaba incómodo con mi presencia

_**Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida y andar solo**_

"Llegamos" dijo Yusuke al interrumpir mis pensamientos

"Acabemos con esto Yusuke"

"Lo sé"

"…" no dije nada

"Sal de ahí!!" gritó Yusuke

El demonio salió e intentó atacarnos… yo saqué mi látigo de rosas, Yusuke preparaba su Reigun, Kuwabara la Jingen Tou…

"Tontos detectives… no podrán"

El demonio hizo que saliera de su boca una sustancia verde muy extraña… nos atacaba y…

"Hiei!!!"

"Enano ten cuidado!!"

"Hiei!!" me interpuse a esa sustancia… sentía como me quemaba la piel…

"Kurama!!"

Escuche mi nombre salir de los labios de Hiei… todo se puso negro… de ahí no supe más…

"Ya está despertando…"

"Urameshi ven que ya despierta"

"Por fin"

Estaba escuchando voces mientras abría mis ojos…

"Kurama y hasta que despiertas…" dijo Yusuke

"Me alegro que ya estés mejor Kurama…" dijo Keiko sonriendo "en cambio para ti Yusuke… ten más cuidado!!" le dijo a Yusuke que se veía asustado por Keiko

"Cómo está Hiei?" fue lo primero que pregunté

"Él está bien… como te interpusiste al ataque no le pasó nada"

"…"

"Ese enano por lo menos debería estar acá y agradecerle a Kurama" dijo Kuwabara

"…"

No dije nada porque sentía el youki de Hiei muy cerca de donde estábamos

"Y cuánto ha pasado?" pregunté

"Una semana" me respondió Koenma

"Tanto?"

"Sí… lo que tiraba ese demonio era veneno y un ataque directo de este podría causar la muerte"

"Eso parece… qué ha pasado durante estos días?"

"Ah si! Ya me olvidadaza!!" dijo Yusuke

"Déjame ver… de seguro de la invitación… o no Yusuke?" dijo Keiko

"Pues si"

"Invitación a qué?"

"Al compromiso de Hiei con Mukuro"

"…"

Estas palabras me paralizaron incluso más que el mismo veneno

_**Quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos tu cuerpo**_

"Será en el Makai dentro de un mes"

"Ah si… que bueno" dije mintiendo totalmente

"Botan y tú son invitados especiales ya que serás los padrinos de anillos" me informó Koenma

"En serio?" pregunté aun con la conmoción del momento

"Sí"

Me levanté…

"A dónde vas?"

"Voy a dar un paseo"

Salí de la casa y fui a la bahía de la playa…

(A/N: Supuestamente donde estaban era una casa cerca de la playa)

Bueno soy tu amigo y debería alegrarme aunque algo me lo impide… siento que algo me dice que odie a Mukuro pero sin razón… es tonto… debería olvidarlo… lo que pasó pertenece al pasado… de pronto sentía a Hiei…

"Hiei?"

"…"

"Se que estas ahí… puedes ocultarte pero no a tu poder espiritual…"

"Hn"

Bajó del árbol donde estaba…

"Me alegro por lo de tu compromiso… parece que estaba equivocado" le dije fingiendo una sonrisa

"Te dije"

"Si esta vez tenías razón" Como quería que todo lo sucedido no hubiese pasado pero…

_**Antes de olvidar**_

"Que hacías zorro?" me preguntó

"Pensando y tú?"

"Lo mismo"

Porque fui tan frío… porque no le pude perdonar… porque…

"Por qué me ayudaste?"

"Eh?"

Lo miré fijamente…

"Que por qué me ayudaste?"

"Porque somos amigos" pero que excusa más tonta si me pongo a pensar…

"…"

"A qué se debe la pregunta?"

"Que te importa"

Hiei se estaba comportando extrañamente…

"No lo vuelvas a hacer"

"Qué?"

"A la próxima no me ayudes"

"Dudo que haya próxima"

"Quien sabe"

Con esto se fue… mi caminata no resultó como esperaba… fue mejor…

_**Quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte**_

Así pasaron los días hasta que llegó el día del compromiso…

"Kurama vamos" me dijo Botan

"…Sí…"

"Qué te pasa?"

"Ah?"

"El compromiso de Hiei no?... se nota que aun lo extrañas…"

"No… ya lo superé"

"Si tú lo dices…"

Había mentido pero no pude decirle la verdad… mi boda fue solo una fachada para que nadie más sospeche y también para tener más compañía… ella lo sabía y lo aceptó… aunque al principio no quiso participar en esto luego aceptó…

No pude decirle lo del otro día y menos todo lo que había pasado con Hiei en el pasado así que callé y decidí no tocar más el tema…

"Se nos hace tarde" dijo ella

"Si mejor vamos"

Fuimos al Makai, llegamos de segundos porque ya antes habían llegado Yusuke y Keiko con Raizen, poco después llegaron Kuwabara, Yukina y Shizuru… así el salón se llenaba más… Vinieron grandes personajes del Makai como Yomi y Shura y también del Reikai como Koenma, Ayame y Kojaru, la cual al instante se puso a jugar con Raizen y Shura…

"Kurama cuanto tiempo!"

"Si"

Era Yomi

"Pero que sorpresas de la vida"

"Ah??"

"Que tú no estabas con…"

Le tapé la boca

"Ya no" le dije en susurro

_**Antes del libro cerrar**_

"Bueno… y te eligieron de padrino no?"

"Si"

"Considérate afortunado… es todo un honor"

"…Creo que si"

Para mi no era honor porque en el fondo no quería…

"Sr. Yomi como está?"

"Buenos días Botan"

Se quedaron hablando por un rato y yo aproveché para salir de ahí… iba caminando y me choqué con Hiei…

"Fíjate baka"

"…"

"Ah eras tú"

"Nervioso?"

Porque pregunté eso…

"No tengo porque estarlo"

"Lo suponía"

Si no hubiese sido por mi soberbia y mi orgullo esto no estaría pasando…

_**Quisiera contarte que no me gusto su final**_

"Hubiera sido igual"

"Otra vez leyendo mis pensamientos…"

"Que crees"

Le sonreí pero de verdad, me alegraba estar cerca de él después de todo este tiempo…

_**Antes**_

Pude sentir que Hiei seguía dentro de mis pensamientos…

"Ya basta"

"Hn"

Cerré mi mente…

'Tonto kitsune yo quería saber más'

"Qué más querías saber?"

Esta vez fui yo el que leí uno de sus pensamientos

"Ah… nada"

'Baka… porque tenía que leer mis pensaminetos'

"Porque fue facil"

"Ya para!"

"Tú hiciste lo mismo"

Me miró seriamente pero se sentía un calor sin igual… era reconfortante… después de todo lo ocurrido se sentía bien…

"Bueno ya tienes que irte supongo" le dije

"Hn"

_**Jamás imagine que llegaría a perderte**_

Se fue porque ya estaba a punto de empezar la ceremonia…

"Hola Kurama!"

"Hola Yusuke"

"Cómo has estado?"

"Bien…y como está Raizen?"

"Muy bien… ya sabe usar su reiki pero Keiko no lo deja y me ha dicho que tampoco lo deje yo"

"Harás que sea un Reikai Tantei?"

"Supongo… si Keiko me deja… si"

"Te vi hablando con Hiei…"

"Si pero no mucho"

"Y de qué hablaron?"

"Mejor sería dejarlo así"

_**Llegue a sentirme tan seguro de tenerte**_

No pude ser más obvio…

"La ceremonia dará inicio… se pide a los invitados pasen al salón principal…" dijo uno de los guardias del palacio

"Vamos"

"…"

Entramos al salón el cual estaba muy bien decorado… nos dividieron por familiares y amistades de Hiei y Mukuro…

_**Pero ves mi vida que no fue así  
**_

Entró uno de los jefes del lugar el cual haría la ceremonia y luego ellos… nosotros estábamos a lado de los otros padrinos…

La ceremonia avanzó hasta la parte donde tenían que ponerse los anillos _(Kit Notes: No me pregunten porque lo hice con anillos pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa)_ salieron 2 niñas que portaban cada una un anillo y se acercaron a la parte principal del salón…

Se pusieron los anillos mientras todos aplaudían cosa que tuve que hacer por obligación… mientras pasaba todo sentí un dolor no físico pero sentía que mi corazón se destrozaba cada segundo…

_**Pero que diablos ya perdí todo mi tiempo**_

Quería irme pero no pude… además pensé que así debió estar él en mi boda… así que decidí soportar un poco más… la gente se veía feliz… todos disfrutaban del momento excepto yo… me era imposible disfrutarlo… tan solo podía recordar aquellos instantes que pasé con Hiei antes que todo… que todo esto sucediera…

_**Y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo**_

Ahora no se que hacer… antes mi vida tenía cierto significado… pero ahora cual es… no lo hay… solo hay recuerdos… solo hay el sonido vacío de aquellas palabras que un día pronunciaste…

Todo significado de mi vida ha desaparecido… antes vivía por ti y para ti… ahora solo me quedan las memorias… quisiera no haber dicho eso… quisiera no haberte dejado así… pero mi orgullo fue mayor que el amor… o no?... puede que solo me haya equivocado… no… se que hice mal… pero cuesta admitirlo… quisiera regresar al momento en que te dije eso… e impedirlo…

_**Quisiera regresar**_

Pero quisiera que supieras la verdad… mas ahora es muy tarde… ya no es el momento… si el tiempo me diera un segundo donde te lo pueda decir… pero es imposible… solo me queda la resignación… esperar a que el tiempo cure las heridas… no se en lo que estarás pensando… ni en lo que hayas pensado… solo quisiera que sepas que lo siento… que si pudiera… detendría el tiempo y te lo diría… que si pudiera… te diría lo que siento… lo que realmente siento…

_**Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida y andar solo**_

Ahora le daré tiempo al tiempo… esperaré que me deje olvidar… pero se que será imposible… olvidar todo lo que vivimos… y menos olvidarte a ti… pero lo intentaré… se que tú querrías que fuera feliz… como yo quiero que tú lo seas… por eso intentaré olvidar… comenzaré una nueva vida… donde no sea nadie para ser alguien… porque no me merezco ser alguien…

Haré que todo lo vivido sea olvidado… haré que todo lo dicho sea como el silencio… haré que toda caricia sea como el deslizar del viento… que todo pierda importancia… así será mejor… cada uno por su lado…

_**Quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos tu cuerpo**_

Así terminó aquella ceremonia… tan simple pero tan dolorosa… fue algo rápido pero yo sentí que pasaron días… cuando salieron… mucha gente los esperaba afuera… todos felicitándolos y agasajándolos… tuve que hacerlo…

"Felicidades por el compromiso" dije pero sonó algo hipócrita

"Gracias a ti por venir" me dijo Mukuro

"Hn" murmuró Hiei quien parecía no importarle mucho

Llegó Yusuke y también los felicitó, mucha gente se acercó a verlos… mientras yo me alejé un poco…

_**Antes de olvidar**_

Me fui a una esquina del salón… pero vi que Hiei se acercaba…

"No deberías estar con ella?" le pregunté

"Si pero nadie me obliga ha hacerlo" me respondió fríamente

"Hiei…"

"Qué quieres?"

"Necesito hablar contigo"

"Estás hablando conmigo"

"Pero seriamente…"

"Hn"

_**Quisiera llorarte una vez mas y soñarte**_

"Hiei… tú sabes todo lo que ha sucedido en estos tiempos… pues solo quería desearte que seas feliz… espero que esta sea la tranquilidad que deseabas…"

"Baka kitsune… tú sabes mejor que nadie que no voy a ser feliz"

Lo miré algo sorprendido por la respuesta…

"Pero…"

"No te hagas el tonto… sabes que solo hay una forma por la cual yo sería feliz"

"Hiei yo…"

"Ya basta… mejor me voy!!" me dijo algo molesto

"Espera…"

"Qué?!"

"La verdad yo…"

_**Antes del libro cerrar**_

"Tú qué?"

"Yo aun te quiero… y me dolió mucho lo que ha sucedido"

"…"

No se porque dije eso… simplemente lo dije por impulso… fue algo que no pensé sino que lo sentí…

"Pero si tú ya no le tomas importancia… lo entenderé"

Él se quedó sin contestarme… solo estaba ahí parado… ya no importaba… él ya sabía lo que sentía y eso me bastaba…

_**Quisiera contarte que no me gusto su final**_

"Hn… sabes que ya es tarde"

"Lo se… pero me conformo con que lo sepas"

"Hn"

Me dijo esto y se fue… esperaba una reacción así… después de todo… yo le hice mucho daño… y no se si sería lo mismo y no quería herirlo más… así que no insistí…

Solo se que el pasado fue mejor… que la vida que tengo nunca será como la anterior… aun lo extraño y eso no cambiará… solo quisiera volver… a como… a como era… antes…

**_Antes  
_**

---------------------------

Vuelvo a agradecer a todos los que me dejaron review y Haruka esto va para ti x ser una gran amiga y animarme a escribir yaoi Kit con lágrimas de emoción

Perdón por lo largo pero suelo escribir así y más aun porque pongo cada linea del lyric la cual tengo adecuar a un contexto… es por eso lo largo pero intentaré que los próximos sean más cortos… espero

Sayonara Bye Bye y pronto viene la continuación…


End file.
